


the Impossible Girl; Daughter of Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm

by BadWolf_TheImpossibleGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, Clara as Rose and the Doctors daughter, F/M, Mention of past companions, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TheImpossibleGirl/pseuds/BadWolf_TheImpossibleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clara was the daughter of Rose Tyler and the Doctor, of Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm. What if she didn't know it and neither did the Doctor because when he left her on the beach that day, Rose was pregnant but she didn't have the courage to tell the doctor so she said it was her moms. So what would happen if Rose sent Clara to the Doctor and hid all Clara's memories of her and Pete's world but then something happened and they all came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did though. This is also my first Doctor Who story so I apologize if some characters are off, also I'll be keeping the Eleventh Doctor alive longer.

Her name was Clara Oswald, She is the impossible girl. Born from the oncoming storm and the bad wolf, but she didn't know it. In the back of her mind she did but those memories were sealed off, because Rose wanted Clara to go on adventures with the Doctor, to watch over him and make sure he's all right because of all the lost he has suffered, even if he isn't her doctor anymore, well he still is. The Doctor still remembered Rose, she was always there, the memory of what happened was very painful to him and it still is because he still loves her even after all this time. 

 

The last day I saw my mother was an emotional day because I didn't want to leave her but I did always want to meet my father and my mom wanted me to watch over him, make sure he's okay and I want that too. The person that I had seen as my father, John Smith had died two years ago during a torchwood mission and the day he died my mom had learned that she would never age again, that Bad Wolf had become a part of her and that I, Clara Tyler was part time lord and part human, I can heal myself but I can never regenerate. My mom asked me if I wanted to go and travel with my father, The Doctor I was young only about 17, now I'm 25 and I will always look 25 because of being part time lord and human that's what my mom said, just like she'll always look like she's in her late 20's too because of Bad Wolf. Today is the day that I'm going to meet the Doctor, my father. Mom said that he will look different because he has regenerated, he won't look like John did, today is hopefully not the last day I see my mother, my wonderful mother, Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf.

"Are you ready Clara?" my mom asked. I could tell that she's worried, worried that it may not work but most of all worried that she'll never see me again because there is a really good chance she won't.

"Yes mum, I've told you a billion times since we started planning this that I'm ready." I reassured her. "I've been waiting for this moment since you told me stories about you and dad in the TARDIS when I was younger."

"Remember Clara, your name is Clara Oswald not Clara Tyler, okay." She said giving me a weak smile. "You will have no memory of who I am or who anyone in this world is, you won't remember any of that stuff at all Clara but it will be in stored in the back of your mind but it can not be opened. Fake memories will also be placed into your mind, just in case the Doctor decides to go looking, little made up things for you as well." I can see in her eyes that it pained her to have to do this but she had to. I know she's worried that i'm not ready or not prepared but I have been for so long and I'm not giving up the chance to but I'm losing the most important person to me and that is very painful for me.

"Mom you told me everything a billion times, I've got it all down." I said. "I just wish I could remember you, I mean you are my mum. I don't get why I have to forgot."

"Everything has it's reasons, now go meet your father, go on adventures, make your mother proud my little impossible girl." She smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks because I'm saying goodbye to my mom for who knows how long, and I don't know if I can do it but the worst part is I won't even remember her. Knowing I won't be able to remember my mum is the worst part of all this.

"Why do you always call me your impossible girl?" I asked. "I never understood that."

"You're born from the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm, a time lord and a human, and so many other reasons that Bad Wold won't let me remember but you'll see soon." She told me with a proud smile on her face. "Now go, go do what you always wanted to do, travel through time and space with your father and make me proud love."

"I will mom, I promise but know that even though I won't remember you I'll miss you with all my heart." I gave her a sad smile, I turned to the guys controlling the dimension canon. "Okay, I'm ready." This is it, no turning back now. Time to travel through time and space and time to meet my father. She walked over to me and gave me one last hug before I left.

"Okay, ready." The guy who I believe his name is mark said. 

I gave him a small nodded. "I love you mum."

"Remember to run you clever girl and never forget me." She smiled, a sad smile knowing I will forget her, maybe saying that will help her cope with having to lose me. 'I love you my Impossible Girl.

Then like that I was gone and those words were the last I ever heard from her.


	2. Clara and the three times she met the Doctor

The first time I met the Doctor, I died, very anticlimactic I guess. He was traveling with two people, their names were Amy and Rory and they seemed like nice people, shame I never got to know them. But the thing is when I first met the Doctor I wasn't really me, turns out I got turned into a Dalek but I didn't know it till the end, till before I died. I also told him my name was Oswin Oswald, I mean it seemed right but somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like I should of said Clara in front of Oswin but I don't really know why. I helped him though, I helped him escape after I took down the force field even though I had become a Dalek, the enemy of the Doctor, I helped him get out. The last words I said to him was "run you clever boy and remember" and I don't know why but for some reasons those words are vaguely familiar, probably really nothing. 

The second time I met the Doctor I was in the Victorian era, and I was a barmaid and governess. This time I actually met the Doctor, not just talked to him or saw him through a screen, I met him and it was fantastic. But just like the first time I met the Doctor I died, I was going to be a companion but I ended up getting killed by what I believe was a minion of the Great Intelligence. I don't remember much of what happened that day, the only things I really remember is helping the Doctor, him asking me to be a companion and then dying. The last thing I said was "Run you clever boy and remember me." just like I had said last time I had met the Doctor, again those were the last words I said to the Doctor before I died. Maybe it's a new saying that I've got, funny thing though that's the only thing I remember clearly after I die. Some details but not many, little bits of what happened and how the Doctor looked and those words. Probably just a coincidence that I keep remembering those words. 

The third time I met the Doctor was quite an adventure and this time I didn't die, this time he knew my name, I didn't tell him, he just knew. I guess he did remember me, funny thing really because I told him twice to remember me and he did, but I feel like I'm missing someone, like I should be remembering someone. Anyway, I obviously remember everything this time because I didn't die, I got uploaded into the internet twice, which was quite interesting, definitely don't want that to ever happen again, really didn't enjoy that. Helped the Doctor again obviously. He asked me to join him on his little adventures, to become a companion, a little part in my mind said no you have a good life, but then a little voice in the back of my mind said go Clara, this is what you've been dreaming of. So I told him come back tomorrow and ask me again, and he did come the next day! I heard the whooshing noise of the TARDIS and I just knew that this was going to be the start of a brand new adventure, a great big adventure. I'm really hoping that all these new adventures that I'm going to experience will help this nagging feeling that I'm missing a big part of my memory, like I'm missing something, someone, hopefully it will help that feeling go away.


	3. Rose's, sayings and familiare faces.

I've been traveling with the Doctor for awhile now and it's been an amazing adventure so far but I still get that nagging feeling that I'm missing some, well more then some - a big part of my memory. I get that feeling a lot when I'm not traveling with the Doctor, I mean I'm not always in the TARDIS, I have a job as a teacher, got to be there. So when the Doctor called and gave me a place to meet him, I've decided to ask him about how I'm feeling, maybe, just maybe he could help. I mean he is the Doctor for gods sake, he has to have some idea about why I'm feeling like this, asking won't hurt.

"Doctor?" I asked as I walked into the TARDIS. As much as I love all the adventures I'm really hoping that for just one day it will be calm, but if an adventure did come along, well I wouldn't complain.

"Yes Clara." He said, looking up from tinkering with the TARDIS. Fixing the TARDIS is what he seems to always be doing when he's somewhat stressed, I've come to learn that after being with him for awhile.

"Quick question, nothing really that important just a silly little question." I said biting my lip nervously, I mean was I just suppose to come out and say, hey Doctor I feel like I've lost half my memory, like I'm missing things but anyway how's your day. That was out of the question so I've decided to slowly ease into the question. Better then just straight up saying it because knowing the Doctor he'll give you that look when he knows somethings wrong but doesn't want to say it because he feels bad and then he'll scan me with his sonic, at least that's what I think he would do.

"What's the question, I'm kinda busying fixing this old girl." He said patting the console. He does that way to often, kinda weird. I swear I heard him call her Sexy once, I don't think he ever does that in front of anyone because I've never heard him call the TARDIS Sexy expect for when he thought he was alone.

"Uhh, do we have a garden?" I asked. Yeah not what I was really planning to say, guess I panicked. Which is weird I'm usually confident so I don't really know why I can't just ask what I want, maybe I'm scared of the answer.

"Yeah there is a garden, why?" He asked looking up at me, slightly confused. Really Doctor, do I not look like somebody who would have a garden, okay maybe I don't but that's not the point. I feel slightly offended but that's me just being dramatic.

"Because I want to plant some flowers, obviously. Mostly roses, they're my favorite flower." I smiled at him. "They're very beautiful, they've always been my favorite, since I was young. Don't you think they're a beautiful flower Doctor?"

He looks so... upset for some reason, it can't have been something I said, all I did was mention rose's. I'll never fully understand the Doctor, he can be very confusing sometimes. He's being very weird right now, he's just standing there, doing nothing.

"Doctor?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" I'm slightly concerned about him right now, I mean usually he never shuts up but now he's so quite... It's weird, even for the Doctor.

"What? Yes I'm fine, you want to plant some rose's, okay let's go buy some rose seeds." He smiled a sad smile at me. "Yes Clara, rose's are very, very beautiful." The look in his eyes are so sad, he looks a lot older then he usually does. It's all in the eyes really, that's how you can tell his age, usually his eyes are young but right now they look so old and sad, and I don't like not knowing why because I can't help him. Oh Doctor what can I do to help you, please tell me, why are you so sad?

"Okay off we go then, to the shops! Time to get some rose's." I said as I walked out of the TARDIS. "I'll never get used to the TARDIS just being in one place then another but it's very convenient." It's hard to go unnoticeable when you just walked out of a small box, people tend to stare, just if they notice and usually no one does but this time, someone did and let me just say he was quite attractive.

"Doctor, that guy over there is staring at us." I pointed at the very attractive person. "Do you know him or...?"

The Doctor turned and looked at where I was pointing and he seemed quite shocked, guess he does know him. "Oh yes I do, old friend. Probably wouldn't have recognized me if I didn't just step out of a police box."

"Doctor!" The guy yelled running over to them. He's american, hmm wonder where the Doctor met him. Seems like the Doctor knows some pretty attractive people, where did he go to meet him, damn.

 "Jack, long time it's been since we've last seen each other." The Doctor hugged the stranger named Jack. 

"It's been too long Doc." Jack smiled as he stepped back from the hug. "And I've got to say that you look really good in this regeneration."

"Oi Jack rule one no flirting with the Doctor." He smiled at him. 

"I thought rule one was hands off the blonde." Jack raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. Hands off the blonde, why would the Doctors number one rule be that?

"But Doctor I thought your number one rule is the Doctor lies or don't wonder off?" I asked. 

"Who's the girl Doctor?" Jack asked looking over at me. "And the rule hands of the blonde was because of this girl the Doctor is in love with, I wasn't allowed to flirt with her."

"I'm Clara Oswald by the way and the Doctor was in love with someone, who?" I asked. The Doctor was in love with someone, quite interesting, I mean he's never mentioned anybody."

"Not River that's for sure. Her name was-" Jack begin to say.

"Oi, shut up. None of her business so please just don't." The Doctor glared at him. "And I loved River just not like that, you'd get along great with her by the way."

"But I want to know her name Doctor, please tell me. I mean you've never shown any interest in anyone, at least not that I've noticed." I begged. 

"Yeah Doctor, she's your companion, she deserves to know." Jack said looking at the Doctor with a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Nope, no. Come on, we're going to go buy some rose's to plant." The Doctor said walking away.

"Oh rose's, really; that's ironic." Jack laughed as he ran after the Doctor.  
Why is it so ironic, I'm really curious about who this girl is and why won't the Doctor talk about her or even tell me her name. If he's so upset about her then why won't he just talk to me about it. 

I sighed as I ran after the Doctor and Jack.

**************************************************************************

I can't help but want to eavesdrop on the conversation that the Doctor and jack were having, who were they talking about. Probably the person that the Doctor is in love with, I wonder what happened to her that was so bad that he won't even talk about it or mention her name. Oh poor Doctor, he's been through so much, you can just tell. Oh god Jack's walking over. I turned around quickly so he wont be able to tell that I was trying to eaves drop on their conversation. 

"Were you trying to listen to the Doctor and I's conversation?" He asked as I started to look at some of the rose's that they had.

"N-no I wasn't, why would I?" I stuttered slightly, smooth Clara, smooth.

"So you weren't." He said.

"Okay maybe I was but I just want to know her name and why was she so special, and what happened to her that made the Doctor that made him so sad that he won't even mention her name." I admitted.

"What happened to her was sad and heartbreaking but she is still alive but it did hurt him so much that he was effected by it and when he does decided to tell you just know that it is painful for him to talk about it because he does love her and always will." Jack told me with a sad look on his face. "I cared about her too, still do and I loved her but not in the same way as the Doctor. Clara, the Doctor, he is old,sad and lonely, and I'm really happy that he has someone that cares about him, especially after what happened to her, he had become more sad."

Before I could respond to Jack the Doctor walked over.

"So Clara have you picked the rose's you want?" The Doctor asked me.

"Uh yeah I have." I replied to him grabbing eleven pink and seven red roses.

"Pink, coincidence. " Jack said turning to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the roses with a sad look on his face and sighed. "Roses are beautiful but they're also so sad."

"Oh Doctor, I miss her too." Jack said patting his shoulder.

"I don't-I don't understand." I said knowing I looked rather confused. 

"Go buy your roses Clara so we can go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor pushed me gently towards the cash. 

"But I want to get some chips." I told him. As soon as I said that, he started to look more sad, oh god how do chips make him even sadder.

"I'll get the fries, I'll meet you back at the TARDIS, you go buy your roses." Jack told me.

"Okay." I said as I walked towards the cash.

************************************************************************

"Clara, Doc!" Jack yelled calling for us. "I've got some chips."

"Doctor I'm gonna go get the chips, are you good here.?" I asked him. He's helping me plant the roses and he looked so sad as he was doing it, I swear he was going to cry. We were half done, I assumed he would want to take a break but he doesn't.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good here." He muttered quietly. "You go get the chips."

I nodded and walked out and went to go see Jack. Oh yes, chip, god I love the smell of chips.

"Thank you so much Jack, god I really wanted chips." I smiled biting into one. "mm I love chips."

"I can tell." He laughed. I can see in his eyes that he was thinking something, reminiscing maybe but what about?

I rolled my eyes at him laughing at me, I'm allowed to like chips, they're brilliant.

"So where's the Doctor?" He asked me.

"He's in the garden, well garden room... Can I call it that, I mean it's just a whole room that's a garden." I said walking towards the garden. "Come on, follow me."

"How is he?" He asked.

"I don't know, he's acting really sad and he looks like he's about to cry." I told him and sighed.

"I assumed he would be." He sighed. 

I was about to walk into the room before Jack stopped me and I looked over at him and he looked so sad, I didn't know why he stopped me from going into the room in till I looked inside.

"I'm so so sorry, I never meant for this to happen to you." The Doctor said crying softly as he put the last pink rose into the soil. "You deserve so much better, I should have been more careful. "

"Oh Doctor." I sighed with tears welling up in my eyes.


	4. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! SORRY BABES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT A NEW CHAPTER! SORRY LOVES!

Sorry i haven't posted in like five years, i've just been really busy with school and personal issues. So relating back to this story, I know Clara's gone and it's the 12 doctor buuut lets pretend that all hasn't happened yet, and i hopefully plan on finishing this story before the next season comes out, which i do believe is going to be this spring or next, i don't quite remember but I'll start updating or at least trying to update weekly!


End file.
